This invention relates generally to pen-based computing environments, and more particularly to organizing recorded writing with other contextual content in a smart pen environment.
A smart pen is an electronic device that digitally captures writing gestures of a user and converts the captured gestures to digital information that can be utilized in a variety of applications. For example, in an optics-based smart pen, the smart pen includes an optical sensor that detects and records coordinates of the pen while writing with respect to a digitally encoded surface (e.g., a dot pattern). The smart pen computing environment can also collect contextual content (such as recorded audio), which can be replayed in the digital domain in conjunction with viewing the captured writing. The smart pen can therefore provide an enriched note taking experience for users by providing both the convenience of operating in the paper domain and the functionality and flexibility associated with digital environments. However, it is challenging to structure and organize the vast amount of information collected in a smart pen environment to ensure a productive reviewing experience.